Enforce, Follow, and Break!
by natiewiz
Summary: Rules in the wizarding world are often cause more trouble then they do e wizarding world of England is now dealing with marriage laws that are based purely on theory. The laws are strict and whose fault is it really?Hermione Granger finds herself in a postition where she learns that with every law someone has to Enforce, Follow, and Break e realizes that she may have to
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Two:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Moving/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione went into her flat and sighed at her new found problems. The most horrid part of it all was that she would be Draco's god mother and they were the same age. Nothing would ever make this normal, but then again normal never was the magical world. She decided to write all her friends on the topic and warned them that if they had anybody in mind to marry before they were assigned a psychopath to do so at once. In the letter she specified not to write back and to just take action. The entire order was dumb founded in her letter and in it she wrote to them to keep in mind they wanted to magically intermingle, so as to not draw to much attention. She wrote that by being a council member for this horrid event she could protect them from a extreme cases. Then she listed a few good choices that they were not close to such as Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, and even more obscure names. She warned that this applied to anyone even some people in azkaban in order to up the wizarding population and that she even feared that more then one person might be forced on someone at a time. She then wrote her regrets about not being able to stay with Ron as the ministry had chose someone more favorable for the mixing of both sides of the war. They had chose Luscious Malfoy and she wrote that to an extent that was a good thing being she could have been given someone as vile as Barty Crouch Jr. , who was due to have his soul sucked out soon, he was indeed on the list. The list had thousand of sections and lists of sections for people she noted that Luna's father was on the list and he was a good man to anyone that was interested. She ended her note with a plea for them not to fight it because she knew it was to end the war for good. The war had been over in the way that everyone knew that Voldemort was gone, but the aurors were so far stretched out with raging death eaters. With that she began to magically pack and wrapped the magical bracelet around her arm that alerted if she was in danger from her soon to be husband. She went to sleep and in the morning began her knew life of moving./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She first packed her clothes and then she packed her favorite memorable items. She packed her photo albums, her books, her framed photos of her two best friends, and of course she packed her potion items she used to keep herself tamed. She needed them both to keep the boredom at bay and to use on herself. She pack her magical purse and her magical tent she often used. The very last thing she packed was her cat and as she did she sobbed once more. She sent Luscious a letter with tears in her eyes that read:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dear Luscious Malfoy,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"This is Hermione and I just wanted to let you know I am sorting through many of my things now. If you would like you can floo into my flat. I feel no need to pretend that I won't always be around you for the rest of my life. We have a lot to talk about and get in order. I expect you here if you'd like to be and I hope you are willing to work with me still. I have many questions for you and things I have swimming around my head. I hate how all this worked out and in no way is that anything against you. I just wanted to know are you capable of loving me? Are you willing to compromise on things like our wedding? I am not saying that it is off because compared to azkaban you are more then the better deal, but would you let the people I care for come attend? Would they visit our home? What of baby names and how we raise the children? I get ten years in a long time, but two years for it to all start now that scares me. Moving in now and not knowing your favorite color even? I don't even know if you truly have stopped being well dangerous towards people like me./p

-Sincerely Hermione Granger

He saw the small golden-brown owl outside his window. It was energetic as it hopped around. Opening his window for the owl he watched as it flew into his dinning room. Opening the letter he read Hermione's words. He was surprised at how well she was handling it, but also noticed the tear stains at the bottom. He called a house elf over and told them to set up flowers for Hermione. He also told them to go purchase some chocolate and put a kettle on the stove. He stepped into the fire place and said Hermione's address allowed. The fire burst and there he stood in the middle of miss Granger's home. Stuff was whizzing everywhere around him. He could see box after box of objects being shrunk down and put into her purse. He was in shock at how brilliant she was and awe at her actions. The furniture was left behind and she stepped into the fire place and held out her hand for him to come in. He noted she was a smart witch who had to of realized there were wards on the home. With that they appeared in his fire place. The manor made her cringe as she remembered what Bellatrix had done to her. She stepped in her purse in hand and noticed the change in decoration. It seemed like they had made it more homely with shades of brown rather then black or dark green.

"I can have an elf show you to your room" he coughed gently "After you are unpacked we will discuss all mutual wants or needs" he looked away "I feel some general rules and understandings are in order for the entire family. All sides will be listened to and I will attempt to help everyone". With that she saw a small elf step forward wearing what looked like a dress, but Hermione could tell was a pillow case. "This is Poppy and she is to be your house elf. Treat her as you see fit as long as you do not hurt her". Hermione seemed shocked by his words.

"I'd never" Hermione seemed slightly offended by his words.

"I am sorry it is.. just after recent events I am a lot more protective of my elves" he looked at a nearby painting.

"Alright" the elf took her hand and lead her to her room. The room was large and contained a vanity, dresser, walk in closet, and a queen sized bed. It was all done in light pastel and creme colors that gave the room a calming affect. Taking out her wand she began to take out item after item. Her favorite was her book shelf equipped with her books. She then created a section of the room dedicated to work and hobbies where her desk sat. Her potions and a couple notepads of paper set out and she was ready. She then saw the bathroom that was huge and had a bathtub that could fit ten people in it. It had a setting for it to be a hot tub and even had a shower area to add on. There were towels everywhere that looked heavenly and there were soaps of all kinds. The light blue room had white carpet that felt like clouds and even had a toilet fit for a queen.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Two:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Moving/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione went into her flat and sighed at her new found problems. The most horrid part of it all was that she would be Draco's god mother and they were the same age. Nothing would ever make this normal, but then again normal never was the magical world. She decided to write all her friends on the topic and warned them that if they had anybody in mind to marry before they were assigned a psychopath to do so at once. In the letter she specified not to write back and to just take action. The entire order was dumb founded in her letter and in it she wrote to them to keep in mind they wanted to magically intermingle, so as to not draw to much attention. She wrote that by being a council member for this horrid event she could protect them from a extreme cases. Then she listed a few good choices that they were not close to such as Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, and even more obscure names. She warned that this applied to anyone even some people in azkaban in order to up the wizarding population and that she even feared that more then one person might be forced on someone at a time. She then wrote her regrets about not being able to stay with Ron as the ministry had chose someone more favorable for the mixing of both sides of the war. They had chose Luscious Malfoy and she wrote that to an extent that was a good thing being she could have been given someone as vile as Barty Crouch Jr. , who was due to have his soul sucked out soon, he was indeed on the list. The list had thousand of sections and lists of sections for people she noted that Luna's father was on the list and he was a good man to anyone that was interested. She ended her note with a plea for them not to fight it because she knew it was to end the war for good. The war had been over in the way that everyone knew that Voldemort was gone, but the aurors were so far stretched out with raging death eaters. With that she began to magically pack and wrapped the magical bracelet around her arm that alerted if she was in danger from her soon to be husband. She went to sleep and in the morning began her knew life of moving./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She first packed her clothes and then she packed her favorite memorable items. She packed her photo albums, her books, her framed photos of her two best friends, and of course she packed her potion items she used to keep herself tamed. She needed them both to keep the boredom at bay and to use on herself. She pack her magical purse and her magical tent she often used. The very last thing she packed was her cat and as she did she sobbed once more. She sent Luscious a letter with tears in her eyes that read:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dear Luscious Malfoy,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"This is Hermione and I just wanted to let you know I am sorting through many of my things now. If you would like you can floo into my flat. I feel no need to pretend that I won't always be around you for the rest of my life. We have a lot to talk about and get in order. I expect you here if you'd like to be and I hope you are willing to work with me still. I have many questions for you and things I have swimming around my head. I hate how all this worked out and in no way is that anything against you. I just wanted to know are you capable of loving me? Are you willing to compromise on things like our wedding? I am not saying that it is off because compared to azkaban you are more then the better deal, but would you let the people I care for come attend? Would they visit our home? What of baby names and how we raise the children? I get ten years in a long time, but two years for it to all start now that scares me. Moving in now and not knowing your favorite color even? I don't even know if you truly have stopped being well dangerous towards people like me./p

-Sincerely Hermione Granger

He saw the small golden-brown owl outside his window. It was energetic as it hopped around. Opening his window for the owl he watched as it flew into his dinning room. Opening the letter he read Hermione's words. He was surprised at how well she was handling it, but also noticed the tear stains at the bottom. He called a house elf over and told them to set up flowers for Hermione. He also told them to go purchase some chocolate and put a kettle on the stove. He stepped into the fire place and said Hermione's address allowed. The fire burst and there he stood in the middle of miss Granger's home. Stuff was whizzing everywhere around him. He could see box after box of objects being shrunk down and put into her purse. He was in shock at how brilliant she was and awe at her actions. The furniture was left behind and she stepped into the fire place and held out her hand for him to come in. He noted she was a smart witch who had to of realized there were wards on the home. With that they appeared in his fire place. The manor made her cringe as she remembered what Bellatrix had done to her. She stepped in her purse in hand and noticed the change in decoration. It seemed like they had made it more homely with shades of brown rather then black or dark green.

"I can have an elf show you to your room" he coughed gently "After you are unpacked we will discuss all mutual wants or needs" he looked away "I feel some general rules and understandings are in order for the entire family. All sides will be listened to and I will attempt to help everyone". With that she saw a small elf step forward wearing what looked like a dress, but Hermione could tell was a pillow case. "This is Poppy and she is to be your house elf. Treat her as you see fit as long as you do not hurt her". Hermione seemed shocked by his words.

"I'd never" Hermione seemed slightly offended by his words.

"I am sorry it is.. just after recent events I am a lot more protective of my elves" he looked at a nearby painting.

"Alright" the elf took her hand and lead her to her room. The room was large and contained a vanity, dresser, walk in closet, and a queen sized bed. It was all done in light pastel and creme colors that gave the room a calming affect. Taking out her wand she began to take out item after item. Her favorite was her book shelf equipped with her books. She then created a section of the room dedicated to work and hobbies where her desk sat. Her potions and a couple notepads of paper set out and she was ready. She then saw the bathroom that was huge and had a bathtub that could fit ten people in it. It had a setting for it to be a hot tub and even had a shower area to add on. There were towels everywhere that looked heavenly and there were soaps of all kinds. The light blue room had white carpet that felt like clouds and even had a toilet fit for a queen.


End file.
